He Will Pay AU
by jellalsenpai
Summary: Erza Scarlet, a student from FairyTail High. She was indeed popular for her achievements, everyone look up to her. But then there comes Jellal Fernandes, an exchange student from Crime Sorcière. He's a tsundere who is known to be... Erza's Biggest Enemy? How did that happened? Well, will they continue to be enemies? Or they will discover something unpredictable, called love.
1. WARNING

**WARNING**

this story is full of GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, plot holes, and corny jokes that might blew your mind HAHAHA its still incomplete and im still working on this. this is also my first time to write a story so don't expect too much :)

PS. im updating short updates every week haha bare with me pls

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 **SWIPE -**


	2. HWP I

"Damn it!" Erza cursed while sprinting down the hallway.

She's late for the first day of class! She was running like crazy across the long hallway of Fairytail High. She didn't care on how she looked, the one thing on her mind is that she should be on Room 4A3 ASAP!

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" she cursed again after checking her watch. She ran faster this time.

It was one turn to go, but...

"OUCH! AGH!"

Erza scream in pain. She tripped. She tried to stood up but her leg just wont cooperate! She knew someone blocked her way, the reason she tripped.

"Stupid"

As soon as Erza heard the voice, she turned her head and to her 'luck' she saw a handsome guy standing beside the wall with his hands on his pocket. The guy was staring coldly at her. They were staring at each other for seconds until the guy let off a sigh and started walking in her direction. Her mind was in blank in that moment that she didn't know that she was already drooling.

Step...

Step...

Step...

The guy stop in front of her and bend down closely to her face. Erza thought that he would help her, so she smiled and strech her hand to him. The guy let off a smirk and said.

"Are you that stupid? Or just plainly dumb?" he said coldly and left her.

It was then she realized that she was front of Room 4A3 and people are watching them. And there she realized, THE GUY BLOCKED HER AND THAT GUY JUST MADE A FUN OUT OF HER.

She heard the people laughing, but she didn't care. All she care now is that, THAT FCKNG GUY WILL PAY.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING**

 **Please, let me know your thoughts about my story please:) Its my first time haha**


	3. HWP II

**Erza**

Just what the hell?! What the hell just happened?!

Damn it! Just thinking of that guy's annoying hair makes me want to go on a rampage! The nerve of that guy!

"Hey Erza? Are you okay?" I heard Lucy asked.

I just glared at her and tighten my hold on the soda can. I was so frustrated and mad for what happened just a while ago! Because first of all, I was late and probably scolded by a professor. Then the second one, I WAS HUMILIATED! In front of many people! Arghh!

I swear! If I see that jerk, I swear he'll be sorry that he mess with me!

•••

 **Jellal**

"Hey Jellal"

I turned my head as soon as I heard my name. It was Ultear.

"What?" i asked and continued reading.

What does she want again? Ugh, don't tell me its all about that exchange student thing? Damn it.

"You're going, whether you like it or not." she said straighforward.

Tsk, just what I thought. I pretended like i didn't hear anything and flip the page of the book.

Exchange shits is just a waste of time, waste of energy, waste of everything. Tsk.

I was about to flip another page again but the book suddenly disappeared. How annoying. I looked at Ultear, annoyed.

"I already told you, im not going" i said calmly. I don't want to lose my temper in front of Ultear– we don't want to lost our temper when we're facing each other because the last time i recalled, the whole school was in major damage.

"Nope, when I say you're going, YOU ARE GOING" she said while emphasizing that i am really going. "You can't do anything about this because i already called your parents and they already agreed and also Master personally choosed you, so you better behave your ass."

Did i already said that she's annoying? Ah yes, well let me repeat that again. Ugh, this girl is such a pain in the ass. If only I can beat her up right now, i would gladly do so. But she's totally different because in the first place, she's the President of this school and that means she's dangerous. Tsk, but the hell i care.

I let out an annoyed look and she smiled triumphantly.

"When will i start?"

How i hate people.

~•~

I scanned the whole place. It wasn't bad like I expected, it actually look elite. I just shrug and continued my way in.

When I entered the school, its actually big. Which is... annoying. Hey, I need to walk for minutes just to get to my destination, isn't that damn annoying? Tsk, i shouldn't have agreed to this! Well i didn't tho, but i was forced. What did i ever do to deserve this kind of annoyance!

I was walking through the hallway. Just what i expected, i heard whispers and squeals. Not to brag or something, but I'm well aware that im good looking. Hah.

Wait, where could be my classroom now? Am i suppose to go to the Master's Office? But i wasn't instructed or anything before I went here. All Ultear gave me is a piece of paper, probably my scedule. Agh! What should I do now?

I took the paper inside my pocket and opened it. I read it and... Hah! Room 4A3. Well I'll just ask around.

"Excuse me, do you know where Room 4A3 is?" I asked the girl near me.

She just stared at me and didn't even bother to blink. I got annoyed and left.

Damn this, why are they so ignorant? Tsk.

I was on my way to the stairs when someone hurriedly ran in front of me. I was taking my step then she tripped.

How stupid.

"Ouch! Agh!" she squealed. Holding her head and sat.

"Stupid" i said absentmindedly.

She immediately looked at me, her brows furrow. She scanned me. Then her jaw dropped.

Tsk.

I walked near her and bend down closely to her face. I let out a smirk when she stretched her hand in front of me.

Now, she's thinking that i would help her?

"Are you that stupid? Or just plainly dumb?" i said out of annoyance.

Why are they so dumb and stupid? Isn't it obvious that I was the one who made her tripped and let her face kiss the floor? Isn't she suppose to be mad? Tsk, i don't know if she's just kind or just stupid.

Oh whatever.


	4. HWP III

**Erza**

"Hey, uhm, Erzie?" i heard Juvia called. I didn't answer. All in my head were different ways of torturing that blue-haired jerk. "Isn't that the guy?" Juvia said while pointing someone at my back.

My ears pinged when I heard what Juvia said then I immediately turn my head to the direction where Juvia is pointing. Then there I saw the jerk walking in front of the people without giving a damn. My blood started to boil. All in my precious mind was ways of all worst punishments i could think of.

Out of anger, I didn't notice that I was already walking towards him.

"Erza!" i heard them calling but im too mad that i didn't mind them.

I normally don't want to mess with someone, but given the fact that this guy humiliated me? I will surely teach this guy a lesson!

"Hey!" i called out his attention but he ignored me and continued his walk to the counter.

I'm so pissed right now! The hell he just ignored me like that?! So instead, I walk faster and when i got near him i kick his feet. He almost trip but he maintained his balance. He forcefully looked at me, his brows furrowed, his eyes are glaring at me, he's totally mad.

Hah, he should be!

"What the hell?!" he said, glaring his eyes at me.

I can see people gathering around us, but i don't care! He's pissing the hell out of me. How dare he! No one in my life dissed me like that! This jerk!

"You!" i point at him "You idiot! You jerk!" i said out of anger. I can't help but to say those words. I'm too mad to calm myself right now!

"What the hell?! What did I ever do to you?! Tsk!"

I was dumbfounded when on what he just said. What the? Wow! This guy's have guts! After making fun of me just a moment ago, he already forgot?!

"Wow! You're asking me–" before i can finish, Lucy already grab me.

"Erza! Stop! Uhm, sorry for that mister. Excuse me" she said and bowed.

What the–

"No! No! Let me go! Agh! Let me go!" i said while freeing myself from their grip. But its no use, their are four them. How can I match their strength? Agh. They brought me inside our dormitory, since it was the closest place they could get me.

"Erza! Stop being so childish!" Levy said.

"I was not childish! I was just teaching that jerk a lesson!" i histerically said.

"Even so Erza, you have an image to mantain here in our school. Don't let just one guy break your image like that." Mira said calmly. I twitched a bit, realizing she's right.

"Oh by the way, he's not familiar. I never seen him before here in this school." Mira added.

"Yea. It's impossible if he's old in this school with that looks. I mean, he's a hunk and its impossible that people won't notice him?" Lucy said.

Wait. According from what i just heard. I came to a realization...

"What if he's an outsider?" i unconciously said. They looked at me like i just commited a very bad crime. "What? Stop looking at me like that!" i said and glared at them. They immediately switch their gazes.

Ugh, its impossible that he's an outsider because in the first place Fairytail High's Security is extremely high. And what if he's a transferee? Also impossible, transferring to any other schools is actually forbidden here in Magnolia unless you have an important reason why you should. And that– wait. why the heck am i making this a big deal? Agh! I don't care where he came from i just want him to come back there and never return! But before that, I'll teach him a lesson he will never forget. Hah he thinks he's that powerful enough to beat me? He do got guts. Which is pissing me off. But i swear, he will pay

"I don't like that look Erza" Mira said. I just grinned at her.

"Nobody do." i said while grinning like a fool.

" _She's creepy Lucy huhu help."_

" _Levy shh she might hear us._ "

"You're a school officer Erza, so you better behave." Mira said calmly while her hands on her waist.

Tch. But what should I do? Just let that jerk got away? No!

"That's why I should discipline students like him." i said proudly.

Mira frown. She's obviously not pleased with my idea. To think, she's a teacher's pet and also President of the school. But I know she wouldn't mind.

"Excuse me Miss Scarlet?" i then heard a voice calling. I immediately turn my head to the direction of the voice then i saw a white cat with glasses standing by the doorway. Its Professor Karla!

We bowed and greeted her.

"Good morning." she replied. She then turn her gaze at me "Miss Scarlet, Master would like to see you in his office now, ASAP." she said directly and left.

Oh, Master already knew. What a pain.

"We're coming with you!" Lucy said. I made a disapproving look. "B-but–"

"Master only called me to begin with, and also didn't you guys have classes to attend?" I said.

I saw a frown on their faces except for Mira who smiled a bit. Tch, I already know what's she's thinking right now.

"So? Come on let's go. I'll go to the Master's office while you guys will go to your respective classes, understood?" i said with full of authority.

"Oh no, she's back."

"Huhu Lucy she's back to her own self."

"Come on let's go" Mira finally said.

We parted our ways since I'm going to the Master's office which is located on the south part of the school. While I was walking to the Master's office, I can't help to think about my actions just a while ago, it was kind of childish... and i know i was wrong, tch. But I really can't help to have a revenge on that cocky jerk! Maybe I'll just make it mild hmmm.

I took a deep breath when I arrived at the front of the Master's office's door. Then knocked before entering.

"Excuse me Master? You called for me?" I said politely.

I saw Master sitting in his office chair while reading some papers. He then looked at me as soon as I called him.

"Oh Erza, you arrive early. Come" he said then he put his papers down.

Master's kind of busy now? He's actually always kind of hang out inside in our school. We always saw him in hallways or either in the canteen. Wherever their are students.

I sat at the chair located next to the table.

"What is it, Master?" i asked calmly.

"I heard you almost got yourself in trouble today." he said while putting his hands on the table. I looked down, feeling guilty for what I just done a while ago. But you can't blame me

"Yes, Master." I admitted. There's no point in denying it anyway, Master got all eyes and ears everywhere here inside our school.

"Could you explain yourself, Erza?" he said.

Usually, Master wouldn't meddle with other student's problem because the guidance counselor will handle it anyway. But in my case, I'm a member of the student council. And we swore to not cause any trouble in school, we actually should be the one minimizing it. And I've just done something that broke the rule.

"Miss Erza?" Master called me out for once. I immediately took my senses back and explain everything about what happen just a while ago. Then the raging emotions went back again.

"...then that's it." i finished my statement while trying to control myself not to get mad at front of Master Mokarav. Recalling everything about what happen just a while ago, made me furious.

Master chuckled to my 'explanations'. I knew I somehow let some sentences sound childish.

"Are you in your period, Erza?"

I immediately looked at Master with widened eyes. I can feel my face suddenly heating up. What the? Why is Master asking this kind of question?

Master laughed. "I was just joking! Haha! You should've seen your face!" he said while laughing.

I frowned. Why would he laughed about that? Is there something funny about it? Master noticed that I was serious, he stopped laughing.

"Forgive me, ehem ehem." Master cleared his voice. "Okay I see, but you should take considerations in your actions Miss Erza, especially you're a student council member. Are we clear?"

I stood up and bowed at Master.

"Yes Master, and i am willing to accept any punishment for my childish acts."

"Well now that you mentioned it, I actually never had in my mind to punish you since it was just a mild accident but you asked for it anyway. So uhm, hmmm." he put his thumb under his chin, thinking but before Master could said a word, someone opened the door.

"Morning." a voice said from the back.

Wait, I know that voice! Where did I heard that?!

"Oh! Mister Fernandes! Perfect timing!" Master exclaimed.

"Tch"

I turned my head. Then I saw... WHAT THE?! My eyes widened when I saw the jerk from earlier! It was him!

I glared at him. He was obviously surprised when he saw me, it was written all over in his face.

"Erza, meet Jellal Fernandes. An exchange student from Crime Sorcière. And my punishment for you is that you should tour Mister Fernandes around the campus. Is that understood? And ah! Also you have to be teach him everything about our school. Is that okay?"

"W-WHAT?" i bawled.

I disagree!

Master was surprised of my action. He confusely looked at me, but then he laughed.

"I see, i see." Master chuckled.

"I don't need any tour guide. I can help myself thank you. I went here to get my schedule." The jerk interrupted.

I looked at him with an annoyed look. He's such a jerk! Can someone teach him some proper manners?!

"I am sorry but do you know how to use some manners?" I can't help but to blabber.

"Erza..." Master said with a warning tone "I apologize for that Mister Fernandes, oh so you want to get your schedule?"

"Yes, I only came for that." he said directly.

Can someone please stop me from punching this bastard. He's getting in my nerves, damn it. I've never been so annoyed until now.

"Hmmm should we have a deal then, Mister Fernandes?" Master said seriously.

"Tch, I didn't came here to have a deal. I just came here for my schedule." The bastard said.

I formed my hand to a punch and gripped it tightly.

"Well no schedule then." Master said and leaned on his chair while holding his two hands together.

"Okay you said it–" I cut his sentence. I can't take it anymore!

"Damn it! Okay fine! Master! Give me his schedule and I'll show him wherever here! Tch!" i finally said. I saw Master grinned before giving me some envelope.

I am usually a patient person but he drained my patience so easily. Its frustrating!

I violently dragged the bastard out of the office. Hah, he'll regret everything! I won't let him get away now! Especially when he's at the tip of my hands. Tch.

•••••

HELLO! (︶)

Thank you so much for reading this. I know people don't like AUs but I hope yall appreciate this _

And also thank you for the reviews! It help me a lot and also it inspired me to write more :)

If you have seen any errors, pls kindly point it out so i can work it out :))

Also!!!! I didn't review the last part, so i didn't have the chance to edit it. But I'll edit it later though hahha

LASTLY, English is not my main main language so pls forgive for the errors :)

Thank you!

~nokachi


	5. HWP IV

**_Erza_**

When we got out of the Master's office, I let him go.

"As I've promised, I'll tour you in this school and you will follow me. Are we clear?" I commanded.

He just looked at me with those plain bored eyes. He scoffed then smirked.

"Are you trying to be funny? Who are you to give me orders?" he

I frowned. "Please Mister, I'm trying to be nice out here. So please don't drain my patience."

I really did my best to talk nice. Especially when students are watching us.

"Whatever just give me my schedule and we'll live in peace."

"Nope, i won't let you live in peace until you pay your debts to me idiot."

He scoffed again and let out a sarcastic grin. Damn, it annoys me. He bend down since he was taller than me and put his face close to mine. I didn't let him overpower me so I fighted his stare.

"Don't make me mad, little girlie" he put his hands on my chin but I violently snap his hands away "You don't know me so don't make me–" i pushed him away when he attempted to touch my hair.

What is with this guy?!

"Don't touch me you jerk! And my decision is final! I won't give this papers to you unless you agreed terms with me!" i yelled.

"Tch, whatever i don't need those shitty papers. Thank you for making my life easy lil girl." he said sarcastically and left.

Tch don't worry jerk, i will make you take back your words.

~•~

One week has passed and that jerk still don't learn. That thick-faced jerk is getting into my nerves! Imagine! He didn't care! He just went through the hallways wherever he is. Always on his rendezvous. I actually reviewed his schedule and unfortunately we have the same classes, but the fortunate part is that he didn't attend all his classes. Its frustrating and at the same time delightful. Frustrating, because my conscience is annoying me saying that I'm the reason why he didn't go to his classes and I am the one to blame to all of his failiw grades just because again, he didn't attend his classes. Delightful, because I didn't see him, he didn't annoyed me– his existence itself annoys me.

"Erza?" Mira called me.

"Hmm?" i hummed while reading the some papers.

We're actually here in the student's council's office. Reviewing ALL the records of the student if they're performing well or not. This is also one of our jobs, we're the one to decide if a 'student' is still deserving to stay here in the Academy.

"By any chance, do you know some guy named Jellal Fernandes?"

I furiously put down the papers I was holding and looked at Mira. She was surprised but then maintained her calmness.

"Why?" I asked coldly.

She looked at me with curiosity. I raised my brow then she shrugged.

"He's an exchange student from Crime Sorcière and the record shows that he didn't attend his classes this week. Strange but yeah." she explained, she looked at me and asked "What should we do about this?"

I grinned before answering.

"Hmmm what should we do about–"

*blag*

a sudden bang stopped me from saying. I harassedly looked at the door and preparing my scold but I was stoned for a moment when I recognize the face.

"Where's Erza?"

My blood started to boil when I realized what he just had done, who he was, and the way he called my name. I feel disgust.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him while stopping myself from getting wild.

"Give me my schedule back, or else..."

Did he just threatened me?

I was about to yell at him but Mira interfered.

"Are you Jellal Fernandes?" she asked smiling. I flinched a little when I saw her smiling. Tch, she's mad.

"I got no business with you." the jerk said.

"Well Mister Fernandes, you didn't attend your classes this whole week. So as a Student Council President, I guess I'm the one who have business with you?" Mira said with full of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's not my fault that some girl named Erza Scarlet won't give me my schedule? I guess?" he bounces back.

"Well it's also not my fault that you're such a jerk? I guess?" I said copying the tone of his voice. He walked near me with that fierce gaze on his eyes. He was about to say a word but Mira interfered, again.

"Will you two quit fighting!" Mira yelled while holding her hands up. She's definitely pissed. She's a kind and a sweet girl but once she's pissed, you gonna get hell. We were once enemies back then but i don't how or when we became good friends. But that's not the problem now, the problem is this jerk in front of me.

•••

 ** _Jellal_**

I was sleeping when Ultear barged in without saying in my dorm through projection.

"What do you want?" I asked her with my sleepy voice. I was covering my head with a pillow so that I can't hear her annoying voice.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Jellal?!" even though I was covering my head with a huge pillow, I can still hear her rants. Whatever, she might give up and just go away. I hope she'll go away. Tch.

"Jellal Fernandes! You better get your ass together or else I'm gonna call your parents! You don't want to school abroad don't you?" she yelled. What she said caught my attention. Damn it.

I stood up and faced her.

"You better not." I said. I saw her smirked.

"Oh I will"

I look at her, annoyed. What can i do? If I don't take that stupid brat's order, she will call my parents to send me abroad. Well, its that red-hair's fault!

"The red-hair took my schedule" i said with a bored tone.

"wait, who the hell are you talking about?"

I explained to her briefly and all she responded was just a statement full of cuss.

~•~

"What did i ever do to you?" i asked annoyingly.

"You humiliated me in front of many people! I could've let you pass but no idiot! No one had ever done to me like that before!" she shouted

Talk about annoying, GIRLS.

"I can't remember i did something to you, peabrain" i said.

"How you dare to call me a peabrain! You fuck– urgh jerk!" she fired back.

"You called me a jerk first, dumbie"

"W-what the–! Because—" she was cut again by the white-haired girl.

"Didn't i said, enough?" the white-hair girl said calmly but with a hint of anger in her voice. There was a small silence but she speak again "I can't lose my patience here so im sending you both to the guidance office. Sorry Erza"

Great.

~•~

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **HELLOOOOOO~ SORRY BEING INACTIVE FOR SUCH A LONG LONG TIME. THIS PART WAS JUST RESTING IN MY DRAFTS BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO PUBLISH IT BECAUSE OF MY FANGIRLINGㅠㅠ I KNOW THIS IS A VERY SHORT UPDATE BECAUSE IM STLL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT MY LAST AND FINAL PLOT OF THIS STORY. SO I WILL NOT POST A LONG UPDATE UNTIL I FIGURE OUT MY FINAL PLOT. BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA RUIN THE PLOT JUST BECAUSE OF SOME MINOR DETAILS AND IM VERY LAZY AT EDITING SO NO UNTIL I FINISHED THE STORY. I HOPE YALL UNDERSTAND AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, LIKED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. IM EMOOㅠㅠ**

 **ps. the next few chapters will be just short updates and probably just full of sarcastic JeRza conversation hehehe**


End file.
